1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method for receiving data, and more particularly to a display apparatus for photographing a screen being displayed and receiving data related to the display apparatus, a user terminal apparatus, external apparatus, display method, and data transmitting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As informatization is accelerating, various technologies for providing large amounts of information quickly and easily are being developed. These technologies mostly relate to data transceiving among electronic devices. However, since there are various types of information and humans' cognitive ability is limited, it is important to come up with a method for efficiently obtaining information that one needs. That is, to a user, rather than how much information is provided, in what method and what kind of information is provided may be more important.
In related art, methods for providing information through words and texts mostly developed by methods for providing images. For example, such methods include outdoor billboards or window systems providing interfaces through icons.
A more developed type of method is a method of incorporating compressed information, for example, the QR Response developed by Denso Wave in Japan in 1994. According to this method, a user may photograph QR codes included in images and transmit the photographed information to a server, and information related to the QR codes may be received from the server. A QR code has a 2 dimensional configuration where up to 7,089 numbers, 4,296 letters, and 1,817 Chinese characters can be recorded utilizing length and width. QR codes have been widely used as important PR/marketing means of companies. As such, QR codes can be used as an efficient method for transmitting large amounts of information to proactive users who want to obtain 2 dimensional information related to images.
Recently, methods for transmitting information through multimedia contents are in the limelight. Multimedia contents are transmitted in formats where users can sense contents through their five senses, enabling efficient information transmission. Today's display apparatuses may transmit various information in almost all areas in video contents formats.
For example, billboards which used to be put up at outdoor walls or rooftops of buildings are, in part, are being replaced by digital signage equipped with electronic display means. Furthermore, video notice signs which use flat display technologies to provide public transportation information such as subways or buses are being provided.
However, such video information provision methods by way of display apparatuses lack advantages of QR codes. That is, they cannot provide means where compressed information is included in videos so that users can obtain 2 dimensional information using such information.
It is possible to interleave QR codes into videos, but the problem is that since images change in such videos, it is difficult for users to capture the QR codes, and further, when QR codes are interleaved, they cover parts of the videos. Therefore, there is need for a technology which enables easily obtaining 2 dimensional information from video information without interrupting viewing the videos.